<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you again?! by mahlamidzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901614">you again?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahlamidzy/pseuds/mahlamidzy'>mahlamidzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you again? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), ITZY (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jeon Soyeon, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), omega kim jisoo, omega park chaeyoung, omega sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahlamidzy/pseuds/mahlamidzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reader(y/n)is a super energetic girl who loves to experience everything when she was born she came out of the mental test as a beta so she didnt mind about anything and she had the fun until she reached 18 years old she had already known that she was going to be a beta but that night changed everything in her life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taehyung | V, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeon Soyeon/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minatozaki Sana/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you again? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if i spelled anything wrong keep in mind that english is not my first language i try to update as soon as possible i hope you guys enjoy it:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I KNOW MOM NO NEED TO SHOUT AT ME!!!"<br/>
god why does she scream and scream and scream over the same topic okay i understand that im in royal family and although im not important enough to be cared for im still a princess and should behave like one but its my life i dont care if i like to fight like boys or i like to race with others at horse riding<br/>
"IM COMING!!" i better go she is calling again i cant bet the next time she will be this kind to me you are probably imagining that this is kind?yep for my mother yes . i was always a big problem in their life i mean who wants a beta in a royal family?as im wearing my shoes i can smell a new pheromone who is coming to my room. oh no god please please dont be her not yet not yet its too soon the door opened and revealed an excited sana at the door who was smiling shyly to me.beside the fact that i actually hate her she have a positive point for me she is an omega from an important family and she wants to marry me yup you heard me right she wants to MARRY me its weird cause an omega and a beta?but she is freaking annoying she acts like she is the beautifulest  person in the world i tried like a hundred times to tell her that i cant be like an actual mate to her im not gonna be an alpha but she still resists so i started to ignore her and as i can see that doesnt work too<br/>
"hey handsome good morning your beautiful mate is here to cheer you up i have heard from your mother that you havent been well are you alright?did you catch a cold?you know your big day is coming you should not be sick honey"<br/>
god this girl is just playing with my nerves<br/>
"sana"<br/>
"yes honey?and by the way i prefer you to call me dear you know its not good to call me like that in front of others especially in front of other alphas"<br/>
"im not gonna call you anything cause im not your freaking mate understand that please!"<br/>
oh my god she pouted i can not see her cry not that it matters but she is more annoying when she crys so i decided to run before she starts and then mom would hear her and shout at me again of course this is all my moms idea im not sick im very good she has probably thought that if she invite her early i might change my mind and accept her god<br/>
BANG! "ouch watch where are you going you stupid sick ba"<br/>
"stop it before any body hears it "<br/>
"chanyeol!"<br/>
"yes i am your dear brother and future king so stop shouting at me"<br/>
"king?MY AS"<br/>
kyungsoo saved me from a big trouble and suddenly hugged me and said<br/>
"y/na i have missed you why wont we go out and enjoy fresh air hun?"<br/>
"ok kyungi"<br/>
i heard chanyeol groaned from behind .yea yea he was jealous i had take away his omega kyungsoo is my stupid brother mate who was also a very good friend to me and he always saved me from getting in trouble he was family to me and i always feel like i have to protect him from the world<br/>
"kyunsooya you dont visit me often its not fair you promised to me that even if you were pregnant you will love me the same as them but they are not even born and you are cutting my affection to give it to them?its not fair!!!<br/>
yeah i know im 17 years old and in a week i will be 18 but when im with him i feel like a baby and i loved to be spoiled by him<br/>
"ok ok stop sobbing you know i love you guys the same so dont be jealous of two tiny pups"<br/>
"fine ill stop it"<br/>
wait a minute~~~<br/>
"hyung?"<br/>
"yes?what do u want y/na?"<br/>
"can you please please help me to get rid of sana please?!"<br/>
i put on my beautifulest smile and looked at him<br/>
"y/na you know that i have tried and i cant break that girls heart why dont you give her a chance maybe you like her?i know i know but who cares if she is an omega she wants you .you were not that kind of a person who judge people like that just give her a chance ok for me?if it didnt work i promise that i will forget about it ok?"<br/>
"fine you win i will give her a chance.and tell mom this is not over!"<br/>
he giggled "ok i will tell her take care and dont talk to alphas"<br/>
"ah like they care who wants a beta?"<br/>
"who knows you are a beta maybe you are an omega"<br/>
"you wish. do i seem like an omega?"<br/>
"just be careful ok?"<br/>
"ok hyung dont worry dont hurt the pups"<br/>
i started running toward the forest at the back of the castle it really calms me and the wolf in me and also there is some one especial i want to meet i smiled and shifted my wolf has a  golden fur when i was first born they thought i was an omega i didnt care i like how i was<br/>
later that night~<br/>
i stared at the ceiling and smiled to myself remembering the events that had happened there in the forest with  my beautiful mate:)........</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what is love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hmm where could she go?i looked around .maybe she is still in the road but i can smell her pheromone and its killing me its like a sweet vanilla ice cream mixed with white chocolate i breathed her scent again she is definitely here and i would hug her and~~~wait stop it here y/na you dont want to be horny in the middle of the jungle or do i?ok lets find her first i started tracking down her scent till i reached the lake a beautiful lake in the middle of forest who was a great place to swim without any one to interrupt i have found this place when i first met her she was swimming in the lake her beautiful blonde her was covering her upper body and she was washing her arm i didnt realize at first but then i smelled it she was bleeding<br/>
"hey you all right?"<br/>
she screamed"who are you?dont come close i will hurt you"<br/>
i was going to laugh cause she was so soft that i thought she couldnt even kill an ant but i didnt she was scared and i didnt want her to be scared of me<br/>
"its ok i will not hurt you you are bleeding let me help you"<br/>
she swam away from me<br/>
"its ok its ok im not an alpha im an omega too relax"<br/>
i know i lied because she wouldnt trust me if i told her that i was a beta<br/>
"let me look at it please?"<br/>
she swam cautiously toward me and looked at me shyly there where tears in her eyes and some leafs in her hair i take out the leafs and then ripped a part of my cloth and put it on the wound it wasnt such a big wound but she was scared<br/>
"look its much better now here let me help you get out of water"<br/>
"no im naked"her cheeks has been turned to a bright pink and she was holding her hand across her chest<br/>
"come on i have seen naked bodys in all my life im not gonna be aroused by you"<br/>
she looked at me angrily"im not everyone and you are a jerk"<br/>
she swam to the other end of the water and she got out of water~oh my why is she so white i started playing with my fingers was she offended?did i said some thing wrong?<br/>
"look im sorry ok?"i didnt dare to look at her"you are beautiful i didnt meant to say that in fact you are so gorgeous and your scent is killing me" WAIT what did i said<br/>
"no no i didnt meant in a pervert way im so  so sorry"<br/>
she cut me "its ok im glad you like me"<br/>
"what?"i looked at her confused<br/>
"you are not an omega i can see that but i cant tell if you are an alpha or not you dont act like one"<br/>
"ok i lied im a beta but god knows i will not hurt you"<br/>
"ok"she smiled omg she is so beautiful<br/>
"is there some thing on me?"<br/>
"oh no i just thought you have an amazing body i mean im not a pervert but you are hot!!!" she giggled<br/>
"so whats your name?"<br/>
"im y/n "<br/>
"im rose it was great to meet you y/n but i have to go to the castle my parents must be worried<br/>
"wait you are going to castle why?"<br/>
"as south king first and only daughter i should go and visit the north king i was coming but then my horse went wild and dropped me on the road thats why im injured but why did you ask do you work in the castle?cause that would be good i need some one to protect me you seem like a good person will you come with me?"<br/>
"umm yea ofcourse why not?let me take your hand my lady"<br/>
"thank you"<br/>
we started walking toward the castle i felt bad for hiding my truth but she is way different than other people she act like no one else<br/>
"so what do you do there?"<br/>
"well im the beta for the princess do you know her?"<br/>
"oh well not much i know that the north king has two child an alpha boy who is the future king and has a mate which recently we have found that he is pregnant and a girl which hasnt came out but they say she isnt like an omega so i think she will be an alpha beta is very rare in royal familys you know here what is she like?my mother says if she became an alpha i should mate with her is she handsome?is she kind?"<br/>
"well i dont know if she is handsome or no but she is surely a good person"<br/>
"we will see that i dont like this kind of marriage i want to know my mate and love her or him"<br/>
"maybe once you met her you like her?"<br/>
"i dont know i hope"<br/>
the rest of the way was quiet and we didnt talk anymore i bring her to the gates and told her that i have to go cause some one is waiting for me<br/>
i smiled to myself as i see her sitting under a tree she was reading a book some thing romantic i guess<br/>
"good to see you again my lady"i smiled as brightly as i could"<br/>
"well hello handsome how was your day?"<br/>
"it was awful there are a lot of things i have to do and im tired"<br/>
"here sit with me and tell everything"<br/>
i went to her and laid on her feet<br/>
"uh that omega i have told you about isnt leaving me!im getting frustrated by her all i want is you"<br/>
i smiled to her but she seemed nervous "whats wrong honey?"<br/>
"y/na my mom told me that in a week the princess will mature what if she become an alpha what if she wants me?"<br/>
"dont worry i will be sure that you will be mine i promis"<br/>
"promise promise?"<br/>
"yea i stand up and pecked at her lips"you dont have to worry so much you are mine no one could take you from me"<br/>
"i know"and then she flashed her beautiful smile toward me "i think you have to go princess will need you i dont want you to get in trouble because of me"<br/>
"but i want to be with you!!"<br/>
"i know honey i want you too but you have to go we will see each other more now go"<br/>
i turned to my wolf and started running back this week is gonna be a living hell for me!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha it is my first work so please comment and tell me what you think?and who is this mate?:)tell me anything :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>